The present invention relates to a communication device, such as a wireless telephone, having a plurality of independent, differently-configured keypads functionally connected to a single display panel. As used herein, the term “functionally connected” means that input from one of the elements in question affects the other element. In the context of a keypad and display panel, input from the keypad (e.g., pressing a key or rocking a joy button) affects what is displayed on the display panel (e.g., displaying a letter or number, navigating a menu, or selecting a function). Of course, the “connection” between such elements can be somewhat indirect. In the case of a keypad and display panel, a display output circuit may change what appears on the display panel in response to input from the keypad, for example.
Over the past decade, the number of wireless telephone users has grown exponentially. As the number of users has grown, the demand for increased cell phone functionality has also grown. For example, wireless telephones can now be used to send and receive text messages and e-mail messages. Further, many wireless telephones have video games, calculators and other electronic programs incorporated therein.
On prior art wireless telephones, each of the programs and functions is controlled using a single standard alpha-numeric telephone keypad, or a single alpha-numeric telephone keypad that has reconfigurable keys. However, because of the aforementioned variety of programs and functions, a single standard keypad or a reconfigurable alpha-numeric keypad is not user friendly and limits functionality.